Musical Differences
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Teddy's music player died, and as a last resort, he wants to share Billy's. Too bad music is one of those things they never could agree about…


I don't own YA.

A/N: I love writing them goofing off.

* * *

Musical Differences

The bus's constant shaking rapidly stirred him back to awareness, and he found himself resenting that fact. The seats were cramped, and the air was stale even with the air conditioning on. His back and waist moaned in protest at the awkward position he slept in, one moving out of was bound to be painful.  
There was one upside to being awake again, he thought, and for a moment let himself focus on the soft humming that came from nearby, that was heard over the sounds of the engine, the other passengers, and the radio. He recognized the tune, being a main theme of a movie he knew. A smile crept to his lips as he listened to the other humming, up to the point he let out a choked gasp. Then - then, he snickered.

"You never _could_ hit those high notes." He commented and rubbed his cheek against the shoulder he used as a pillow up to then.

"Everyone's a critic." His traveling companion growled and poked his nose into the mane of blond hair on his shoulder.  
"Morning, Ted. Or rather - afternoon."

Teddy smiled as he sat up in his seat and stretched his arms up. Billy next to him paused his music player and pulled the earphone out of the ear closer to Teddy.

"Did you sleep well?"

"All things considered." Teddy replied and offered Billy an easy grin that widened once he let himself give Billy a proper look.  
He leaned closer next and pecked the other's cheek.

"Sap."

"I don't think that's a complaint."

"Maybe because it's not." Billy snickered and leaned a bit more against the window while Teddy did his best to stretch in the confined space they were in. He let his eyes wander before they settled on Teddy's face, and then appreciated the sleepy look he found to be adorable.

"How long do we have left?"  
The question was accompanied by a yawn, and Teddy reached to rub his eyes. Billy smoothed his hand over the blond hair, flattening the locks sleep tugged out of place.

"About an hour, probably less." Billy estimated and shifted a bit again so Teddy could reach for his bag under the seat.  
The blond pulled out his music player, only to growl the next moment.

"Right, it's dead-" He grumbled; it was why he took a nap to begin with.  
Billy smiled softly.

"I can charge it for you." He suggested and held his hand so that only Teddy could see it was glowing.  
The magical offer _was_ tempting, but instead of accepting it, Teddy put the earphone back in Billy's ear before snatching the opposite one to put in his own ear.

"Later. We'll be there soon anyway, right? Hit it."

Billy shifted a bit nervously at that prospect.

"Are you sure? Our musical preferences aren't exactly-"

"We don't disagree about _everything_- c'mon, I'm actually in the mood for some Nightwish."

Billy stalled still, but as Teddy refused to let up on the request, the mage sighed in defeat.

"_Fine_, but don't come complaining to me about it…"

The warning soon made sense and Teddy was torn between being amused and _mortified_.  
A 'human error when creating directories he'd fix as soon as they got there' was the explanation Billy offered when, after four Disney scores and two themes from musicals, Teddy realized that those two genres were everything Billy's music player had to offer.

"Seriously?"

"Look, it was either I sorted out my music properly, or got those extra hours of shut-eye, guess what I picked."

Teddy simply snorted.  
"No worries, as soon as we get there, I'm formatting your player and putting some good music on it." He exclaimed in an almost excited manner.  
Billy met his gaze with a rather morbid one.

"Define 'good music'."

"Less Disney and musicals."

Billy growled.  
"Oh, sure, and while you're at it, why not replace _me_, too-"

The protest was accompanied by a wave of his hands, but both it and his speech were cut short when Teddy grabbed the hand closer to him. The hold was firm and tight, and while a small smile still played on Teddy's lips, the look in his eyes lacked any humor. Instead, the blue spheres were filled with warmth and affection so profound it caught Billy by surprise.

"Never." Teddy said simply.  
It took Billy a moment to connect that word to the conversation, and when he did, he couldn't help but let out a small, flattered chuckle.

"I was only joking, you know." Billy hummed and turned his hand so he could interlace their fingers.

"I wasn't." Teddy replied and squeezed Billy's hand gently.

For a moment they were content like this, before Billy let out quite the dramatic sigh.  
"Can't I keep at least _some_ Disney? And, I don't know, _two_ musicals?" He bargained and held two fingers up with his free hand, occasionally holding up a third with a pleading smile.

A thoughtful, long hum was the answer Teddy gave him.  
"I'll consider it, but you have to be _good_."

"Yessir!" Billy agreed and let out a snort of laughter before he leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was soon enough broken, and Teddy let out a tiny gasp when he realized his music player was working, sounds coming out of his earphones.  
Billy blew over his fingers as though to blow the smoke from the barrel of a gun.

"Leave my music collection alone, Altman."

Teddy blinked before he settled down with a laugh.  
Yep; he would never trade the guy for the world.


End file.
